A Little Vampy Little Vampire fanfic
by RiffRichnJeffslassie
Summary: Ok, an alternate version of Little Vampire... sorry its still in the exposition! K, here it is! Ps. Be nice, I'm brand new at this.
1. Chapter 1

_A Little Vampire fanfiction, with the addition of a new character, and a little crush she's got on a certain teenage vampire we all know to be Gregory Sackville-Bagg. Summary sucks, I know. Haha._

Chapter One

Isabelle Thompson lived in a small house in the Cotswolds with her mother and father. The rolling hills, timeless green, and patchwork fields suited her vivacious but simple personality. She was fifteen years old and usually went to a small school down the road. Though summer was quickly nearing an end, the days were long and balmy, and the breeze blew her red hair about as she wandered home from town one day. She meandered off the road and skipped over to her house, a little cottage at the bottom of a small valley. Patting her dog, Lacey, who ran out to meet her, she sauntered to her front door and pushed it open. Her father was on his cell phone as usual in his study and could be heard chattering on and occasionally yelling to his work colleagues. Her father, a balding man of mid forties and an American, was very technical and modern, though a good sort of man. He worked in an office and had contacts all over the world. His brother, Bella's Uncle Bob, lived in America until recently and worked in similar work (investing, stocks, that kind of thing), so they were always in contact. Bella walked past his office and into the kitchen where her mother was sitting at the table reading a book. She glanced up over her glasses as Bella came in and sat down across from her.

"Your uncle called today." She said, returning to her book. "He says they've all settled in fine."

"Hmm." Bella said absent mindedly as she shed her black denim jacket to reveal an Iron Maiden tank top. "Where did they move again?"

"Scotland, remember?" Bella's mother laughed and turned the page of her book. "McAshtonland."

"Owned by someone called McAshton, I presume…" Bella replied and examined her nails.

Her mother laughed. "Ha ha, probably… Uncle Bob wants to know if you want to go and visit."

Bella shrugged. "Sure. That would be cool. What, for Christmas?'

"That's a long way off. No, we were thinking Friday, actually."

Bella's mouth hung open. "Friday… That's two days from now. That's like the day before the weekend before school starts."

"That is correct." Her mother replied coolly and smiled, putting down her book. "We were wondering whether you'd like to go for maybe a month, go to school there, help your cousin settle in…"

"Wow…" She replied, thinking. "Well maybe. I mean it would be a nice change… and Tony will be glad for the company… California to Scotland is a huge move I suppose."

"Right. Shall I send for the carriage then?" Said her mother jokingly. "You'd better pack, love you're off in two days."

In McAshtonland, Scotland, eight year old Tony Thompson awoke from a frightening dream. He dreamed he was viewing upon a strange ceremony. There was a gathering of creatures – vampires – all on a cliff. They were holding up some sort of gem toward a comet grazing the moon's side, and a crimson beam of light joined the gem with the tip of the comet. Then the ceremony got interrupted by an intimidating man, holding a cross. He had a long, straggly beard and was forcing the cross at the cowering vampires. A tall, handsome, fatherly vampire defended the others while a small one, only of about nine, stood by his side, hissing menacingly. The red gemstone was hit out of the tall vampire's hand and flew through the air. A blonde vampire dived after it and they both were swallowed by the sea.

Tony gasped as he awoke from this dream, which had been repeating itself and haunting him ever since he moved to this place. He hurried out of bed and dashed into his parent's room, tripping over a bag on the floor. His parents, Dottie and Bob, sat bolt upright, Dottie removing her eye mask.

"Did you have another nightmare?" She said.

"The vampires were back." He replied bluntly.

Dottie opened the cover and made room for him. He clambered into the bed and pulled the blanket up to his nose.

"Mom," He asked, "Do you like it here?"

"Oh, it's a big change for you, I know. New house, new country…" She replied sympathetically.

The wind cooed eerily outside. "Hear that?" Tony asked.

"It's the wind." His father mumbled.

"Or the undead…" He contradicted.

He stared out the window, the white, wispy curtain blowing mysteriously. There was a flash of lightning and something flapped by violently and screeched in a bat-like way. Tony gasped.

"Mom? Dad?"

Bob grunted. "Tony, if I don't get some sleep, then I'll be one of the undead."


	2. Chapter 2: In Scotland

On the bus to Scotland, Bella was talking on her cell phone to her friend, Kelly.

"I mean," Her friend was rambling on, "Why would you go to Scotland? Why not somewhere cool? Like France, for example. Or Italy."

"Well, considering I don't have any family there, that would be kind of difficult. I told you, I'm only going for a month, I'll be back in time for anything that could possibly happen."

"All right, well, have a fun time. I've gotta go, Trevor's here."

"Say hello to him for me. Bye."

She hung up the phone and stowed it in her bag, then placed her headphones on her ears. Her CD for the long trip was Led Zeppelin 4.

On the way to school, Tony and his mom drove down a long and scenic road along side a cliff that plummeted down to a placid and beautiful sea. Dottie sighed.

"Scotland is beautiful, isn't it?"

"If you don't have vampires." Tony scoffed.

"And you know we don't, right? A dream is just – "

"I know what a dream is, mom."

"Ok, I'm just saying."

Looking forward, Tony noticed a large tractor moving in the opposite direction on the same lane.

"Mom, you're on the wrong side of the road!"

Dottie's head snapped forward, and she shrieked, swerving the car violently into the other lane. The driver of the tractor began ranting loudly in a thick Scottish accent.

"What did he say?" Dottie said, trying to catch her breath.

"Everybody talks weird here." Tony offered as a reply and shrank back down in his seat.

"Well, you're gonna make some new friends today, I promise. And when you get home, you're cousin Bella will be here! Won't that be nice?"

"Yeah." Tony said, doubting his mother's first assumption.

They drove by a fine manor with some construction-work going on outside it.

"Hey look!" Said Dottie. "Wave hi to dad and Lord McAshton!"

Lord McAshton was perched on a horse with a construction hat stupidly balanced on his meager amount of gray hair. He had a half-minded grin on his face as he held up a hand in acknowledgement of Dottie and Tony's presence. Bob was standing next to him holding a blueprint and waving happily.

"You're dad's going to design Lord McAshton a great golf course." Said Dottie turning back to the road

"McAshtonland Bus Terminal, next stop!" The driver announced. Bella shoved her copy of Pride and Prejudice into her bag and waited, fingering her necklace: an old piece with a black and pewter gothic cross pendant. Outside, the scenery was stunning. It was around lunchtime, the sun was climbing high in the sky, though the land was enveloped in a mysterious mid-day fog, giving the beautiful landscape an odd, eerie look. The bus pulled to a halt outside an old-fashioned bus station. Outside the window, she saw her Aunt Dottie beaming and waving frantically. She smiled and waved back, then stood up and got off the bus with her back pack. Stepping off, she hurried to her aunt and gave her a hug.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Oh, fine. It's nice here. And you – How was your trip?" Her aunt asked as she pulled her duffel bag out of the bus luggage compartment.

"Fine. Long, but fine." Bella answered. They put the luggage in the back of the car and climbed in.

"So," Dottie said as they drove out of the terminal. "What's up? I haven't seen you since what, last March when you came to visit us in San Diego? You've gotten tall, though I know you're probably tired of hearing that." She laughed.

"Not much. I mean nothing very interesting ever happens in my life."

Aunt Dottie laughed again. Once home, Bella took a sharp intake of breath. The house was a gorgeous stone house with two stories and an old-looking tower at the side. She picked up her bags and followed Aunt Dottie into the house.


End file.
